1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to multi-gate non-planar field effect transistors (MUGFETS) and, more particularly, to a MUGFET structure and method of forming the structure using a dopant implant process to tune device drive current.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuit design decisions are often driven by device scalability and manufacturing efficiency. For example, size reduction of single-gate planar field effect transistors resulted in reduced device drive current because channel width is directly associated with the drive. In response, multi-gate non-planar field effect transistors (MUGFETs), such as double-gate FETs (e.g., fin-type FETs (FINFETs)) or tri-gate FETs, were developed to provide scaled devices with increased drive current and reduced short channel effects. However, there is a need in the art for a MUGFET structure and method of forming the structure that allows device drive current to be optimized (i.e., selectively adjusted), while minimizing additional processing, costs, etc.